highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Leonardo
Leonardo is a former member of the Hero Faction. He is also the previous wielder of one of the four strongest Longinus, Annihilation Maker. Appearance He is shown to be a short, dark-skinned young boy with gray-blue hair and purple eyes. Like other members of the Hero Faction, he wears a gakuran, with a long coat on top of it. Personality Leonardo is shown to be a very quiet boy and is always seen without any expression on his face. History Not much is known about Leonardo's past, other than that at some point before the series, he was persuaded by Cao Cao to join the Hero Faction. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon He appears in Volume 9 along with the other Hero Faction members and created hundreds of antimonsters to fight against the Gremory group and Irina before retreating. In Volume 11, he gets kidnapped by Shalba and is brainwashed into forcefully activating his Balance Breaker, creating thirteen gigantic monsters to attack the Underworld. This action, however, caused Leonardo to suffer severe physical and mental damage forcing him to be taken out of the front lines. He was sent to the Realm of the Dead along with Cao Cao and Georg after having their Longinus taken by Indra in Volume 12. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Leonardo was mentioned in Volume 16 by Cao Cao who claimed that Leonardo stayed behind with Georg who is researching about magic in the Realm of the Dead. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Leonardo was mentioned in Volume DX.4, as he returned from the Realm of the Dead along with Georg but was sent to the Grigori’s lab after his role in the Monster Crisis incident and didn’t want him to create more monsters, thus he was unable to join Cao Cao’s team for the Azazel Cup. Equipment ' Annihilation Maker' ( ), Leonardo's Longinus, which is listed among the four strongest Longinus. It has the ability to create countless various monsters that the wielder can imagine from his shadow. *'Bandersnatch and Jabberwocky' ( ): Leonardo's sub-species Balance Breaker of Annihilation Maker that creates 13 new antimonsters: 12 Bandersnatchs and one Jabberwocky . The Bandersnatch are over 100 meters tall and very powerful. They have the ability to create numerous smaller copies of themselves, where between 10 to 100 small monsters are created each time. The Jabberwocky is over 200 meters tall and has a humanoid shape and even more powerful that withstand attacks of "The Emperor", Diehauser Belial, and his group. Jabberwocky is strong enough to fight against the entire Lucifer peerage (without Sirzechs), which is considered the strongest peerage in the Underworld. Like the Bandesnatch, It can create numerous smaller copies of themselves. The Jabberwocky also has incredible regeneration powers. Trivia *Leonardo was the youngest member of the Hero Faction. *Leonardo was the youngest of the current Longinus wielders. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Hero Faction